


You Make Me Feel

by Cat2000



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Star Trek Alternate Timeline movies and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Set after the events of Star Trek: Into Darkness. Spock admits how he feels to Kirk
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spoilers for Star Trek: Into Darkness; AU; references to violence
> 
> Pairing: Spock/Kirk

“I am glad you’re alive.”

Spock’s words cut through Kirk’s ramblings. They’ve already established the away mission. Kirk has decided on who will be going to the planet below and is now just talking about what they might find down there. It’s as good a time as any for Spock to put voice to the feelings that he’s only just beginning to realise he has.

The words cut through and stop Kirk mid-ramble. He blinks, looks around at the rest of the crew, who aren’t listening; haven’t been paying attention since he’s given them their orders. Really, Spock’s the only one still paying attention to Kirk.

And now that he’s spoken, it’s clearly left Kirk speechless.

Spock waits, but when Kirk doesn’t seem inclined to speak up, Spock decides that it’s on him to explain. Perhaps he wasn’t clear enough? Has he been misunderstood? Or do humans not talk about how they feel where others can hear? Spock has only recently allowed that he feels; it took watching Kirk die and facing life without his friend to realise just how much the human truly means to him.

It’s no longer possible to block off his feelings. Hasn’t been since the first moment they met, if Spock is truly honest with himself. Of course, his emotions towards the human were negative to begin with, but perhaps that attraction has always been there and it has taken nearly losing Kirk for Spock to admit to himself and out loud, to Kirk, just how he feels.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Spock says the words again and takes a step closer to Kirk. It’s not that he’s unaware of the rest of the crew all around them, just that they’re not an immediate priority. His focus is on Kirk.

“Yeah.” Kirk swallows visibly. Drops his eyes from Spock’s face and looks around at the rest of the crew members, who are still not looking at either of them. Then, he focuses on Spock once more. Stares into his eyes. “Really?”

“Do you think I am lying?” Spock tilts his head to one side; studies Kirk’s face, looking for any clue that might give him an insight into Kirk’s mind. That might help him to better understand the man.

“No, of course not!” Kirk’s response comes out a bit too quickly, perhaps. He looks around at the rest of the crew and then says, “If we’re going to talk about this, whatever _this_ is, maybe we should move somewhere a little more private?”

“By all means, Captain.” Spock walks towards the door leading to the bridge and it opens. He steps out into the surprisingly deserted walkway. Footsteps and the door sliding closed behind him had him half-turning, mouth opening to speak.

Kirk’s lips land on his, the kiss a harsh, desperate clash of teeth, lips and tongue. It’s not comfortable and it’s certainly not gentle, but it feels _real_. And Kirk’s body against his is solid and muscular, nothing like how Uhura had felt in Spock’s arms.

When Kirk breaks the kiss, Spock’s hands grip his hips firmly before he can pull back. Their eyes meet and Kirk breaks out into a wide, impossibly bright smile. “Been wanting to do that since we first met.”

Spock cocks his head to one side. “Really?” he asks doubtfully. “There was a lot of tension between us at that time.”

“Yeah.” Kirk looks up at him from out of half-lidded eyes. “Do you want to show me again how happy you are that I’m alive?”

Spock doesn’t answer with words. Instead, he draws Kirk in once more and their lips meet once more.

And this time, there’s no clash of teeth. _This_ time, the kiss feels natural and comfortable.

** The End **


End file.
